The proposed controlled human exposure is designed to provide informatiaon on uptake and metaboliusm of administered materials, effects on the site, and identification of mechanisms whereby effects are produced. a series of chronic inhalation studies in rats has established the safety of HCFC-141b. This is now a CDMAS only protocol being retained for analysis.